Ginger Snaps
by Sovereign State
Summary: Ukitake was aware that after the winter war and a year in captivity, Orihime would come back from Hueco Mundo a changed woman - but nothing could prepare him for this.  ::Ukihime, Uki solo, past Ulquihime:: Warning! This is rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – __I do not own Bleach, because if I did, Orihime would stop saying "Kurosaki-kun!" every 3 words, and would be using her "God-like" powers to kick more ass.  
Also, ____i_f you are** underage, **or have issues with** graphic smut, masturbation, dark themes, old secret perverts, **or** bad shoujo manga, **I kindly ask you to hit your "back" button. You've been warned.

_This was inspired by a YanaGoya drawing of Byakuya I saw a while back. He was hanging out in a black kimono and spanking it on the floor. I liked the idea of Uki-chan doing that a little better. ;) **  
**_

***SS***

It had taken nearly 2 years, but Aizen had been defeated and Seireitei was throwing a hell of a celebration in the 1st division's main assembly hall. Orihime feeling slightly fuzzy from the sake sat next to a completely smashed Rangiku. She was half listening to a drunken plan with Yumichika about how they were going to tie Captain Kuchiki and Renji to a bed and have their way with them. Yumichika was insisting that they both males needed to be covered in chocolate. Orihime shook her head, was everyone in Soul Society a sex freak? Probably, they had many years to hone and perfect something that she had never properly experienced. There was also the issue of being killed at any moment; and she knew first hand that would take away a lot of inhibitions. She scowled. Ugh, she didn't want to think about her stunted "relationship" with Ulquiorra right now.

Looking around the room, she realized that Seireitei was a shoujo manga fan's wet dream. Even Hueco Mundo - if you put aside the freezing cold and the fact everyone's personality sucked - was filled with hot guys with unbelievable bodies. Why hadn't she really noticed it before? Oh right, she was either crushing on Ichigo or fearing for his life, so she never looked at the other men around her in that light. Lot of good that did. Well, if one good thing came out of her time being held captive by Aizen and "tending to" Ulquiorra, it was the fact that she was no longer a slave to her feelings for Ichigo.

But what now? Orihime expected to die in Hueco Mundo. She had missed out on so much school that she had no hope of ever graduating, and her original backup plan of becoming Ichigo's dutiful wife was really immature and stupid every time she dwelled on it. Honestly, right now she didn't want to be anyone's wife, but she did wish for some kind of relationship, to discard her sort-of virginity…or maybe it was for some kind of validation? That she was still desireable and normal? She wasn't sure. Maybe she should ask Captain Unohana if Seireitei had the equivalent of a psychiatrist, because gods know she couldn't see one in the real world. A brutal and bloody pseudo relationship with a dead guy in a desert wasteland? Oh yeah, they would lock her up for sure. In fact, they would have probably medicated her even before she knew about soul society. Orihime wasn't a fool; she knew she had never played with a full deck.

Glancing around the room again, she saw Captain Ukitake and Nanao trying to pry a bottle of sake out of Captain Kyoraku's hands. She smiled; Ukitake was really sweet. Rukia and the rest of her squad worshiped that man, which was saying something since Rukia could be violent and hard to please.

As she watched, Ukitake finally was able to throw a terribly inebriated Kyoraku over Nanao and Hisagi's shoulders, before he settled back down at his table trying to ignore his two spastic third seats fighting over making his tea. She could see his eyebrows slightly furrowed, and was amazed at his self-control. Anyone else would have killed those two years ago. Hell, even she would have, and she used to have an astoundingly high bullshit tolerance.

Orihime smiled to herself. Ukitake was probably the only captain who encouraged her abilities, even going so far as to let her use his training grounds. He was even nice enough to arrange an escort for her back to the real world afterward – even though that turned out pretty poorly. Unlike the rest of her friends, he might not hold any of her experiences in Hueco Mundo against her. If Ichigo ever found out some of the things she had done, he definitely would never speak to her again.

Still looking at Ukitake as he turned to greet Rukia, she noticed that he had an open expressive face, with large brown eyes and he smiled easily unlike most of the other captains. She wondered what he looked like under his baggy uniform, even though he was ill, he had to be ripped…wait! Wait! Orihime's cheeks flushed, she's checking him out! Oh Gods, what is she thinking? He is far, far too old for her!

"So was Ulquiorra, he was also made up of thousands of dead suffering souls and that didn't stop you from..." She mentally smacked herself before that thought went any further.

Ripping her eyes away and glancing to the other side of the room, she spied Ichigo speaking to Urahara and Yoruichi – probably trying to come up with training for "super robot hollow bankai" or something insane like that. He was never within her reach. Hm, he probably masturbates to thoughts of defeating Aizen, or fighting both Grimmjow and Captain Zaraki with the eye patch off. Naked. Ewwwwww!

Shaking herself from that unwanted visual, she jumped back on her previous thoughts on manga and the handsome captain sitting at the table next to hers. Ukitake himself was a shoujo reader's fantasy. He fit most of the shoujo bishie checklist, otherworldly, handsome face, unbelievably pretty hair, successful, kind, and looking a little sad. Her blush deepened, oh gods she did not need another crush right now! Luckily before she could continue berating and second guessing herself, the object of her thoughts excused himself politely and made a beeline for the back door.

Before Rangiku could notice she had left, Orihime was quickly dodging through other guests and following Ukitake, intending to say goodnight and thank him for being so kind to her. That's it, to thank him. Nothing more.

Running down the dimly lit hallway that lead to the 13th division if she was correct, she picked up speed hoping that he wouldn't use shunpo to get home. Bursting through the door and letting out a startled yelp, she slammed into his back. She heard him let out a little "oof", then dodged sideways and grabbed his haori to avoid knocking either of them over completely. Waiting a minute for him to catch the breath she knocked out of him, she looked down at her hand to see his sleeve in a death grip to keep him from running away. He turned and seemed surprised to see her before his face split into a heart breaking smile and he said "Hello".

With Ukitake's full attention on her, Orihime's breath caught and her evil vocal cords betrayed her. Traitor vocal cords! He was so close! Too close! She could feel his breath fanning over her face, and smell the slightly bitter herbal tea he was drinking at the party. Dumbly Orihime wondered if he tasted like the tea as well, so she closed her eyes and leaned forward just a little bit…

***SS***

Jyuushiro was freaking out. It was the end of the victory party, and when Orihime stopped him to say goodnight in a deserted hallway of the 1st, he had impulsively kissed her. She didn't push him away, she didn't yell at him to stop. It took nearly 15 minutes of kissing her like a man starved before he was able to tear himself from her soft mouth, he mumbled some kind of excuse about getting up early to train recruits, and then he run away like an embarrassed little boy.

But why hadn't she stopped him? Maybe she just got caught up in the moment? Maybe she was just looking for a replacement for Ichigo since the boy was far too dense to return her feelings. Or maybe it was the sake? He scowled. She was clumsy, but she didn't seem drunk.

But why in seven hells would a goddess like Orihime let an old, sick, closeted pervert kiss her? Because that's what he was, and if he had let himself continue, it would have gone well beyond the robbing of a cradle. Even though most of his experience same from his right hand and those damn erotica books that Shunsui gave him for his 467th birthday, he was still almost a millenia older than her.

Jyuushiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair - this line of thinking was getting him nowhere and he was just depressing the hell out of himself.

Replaying the incident piece by piece in his mind, there was no doubt she enjoyed kissing him, he heard her muffled moans when he had pressed her against the wall and he had to attribute that to her lack of experience rather than any slight skill he might possess. He wasn't a fool; most women didn't enjoy the taste of blood so he never did much kissing. "Or sexing" he thought with a frown, his last dalliance a few decades ago ended spectacularly after he had a particularly messy attack during a rough lovemaking session. He didn't even get to finish.

Shaking his head mentally, he allowed his thoughts to come back to his source of confusion – what if she hadn't stopped him because she didn't want to? Could that even be possible?

Jyuushiro sighed again and sank back onto his futon. He thought about her hand grasping the front of his haori, and the other pulling on his hair, her large breasts mashed against him, and how she had been kissing him back so boldly. She was really was responsive to him. He remembered her mouth moving against his, and when he lightly flicked his tongue against seam of her lips, she had opened her mouth to him immediately with a deep breath out of her nose and a soft whimper in the back of her throat. Their tongues slid against each other and he could taste the sake she had been drinking, the faint sweetness of dango and...wait, did he taste hot sauce too?

He groaned at his errant thoughts and reached down to readjust himself, intending to ignore the now somewhat erect problem until it went away on it's own. A cold shower in his condition wouldn't do wonders for his health. But as he touched the semi hard flesh though the cloth, his breath hitched as raw need started to flow through his veins.

"Shit" he hissed as he slid his hand into his hakama and closed his eyes. He really was a horrible old pervert. His cock was now throbbing for attention and it wouldn't wait. Jyuushiro slid his palm over the head, smearing the precome pearling at the end of the slit with his fingers before taking hold of the hard flesh and fisting it. His hand began moving in quick strokes fueled by his imagination of a sweet red haired goddess biting her lip coyly.

His hakama were starting to get too restricting, so he stood up, pushed them down frantically and kicked them off before returning his hand to his turgid cock. Catching a glimpse of himself wearing only his opened black kimono in the mirror outside the dressing area, he sank down and sat on the end of the futon with his legs spread. Grasping his prick tightly, so that the head almost turned purple, he began stoking himself again at a more leisurely pace while watching his reflection with half lidded eyes.

He imagined Orihime on her knees in front of him, her large expressive eyes watching what he was doing with lust. She was nude, her flesh was pale and soft, and her breasts moved with each stuttering breath she took. She was looking at him hungrily, and licking her lips before crawling over to him to touch his cock. In his mind's eye, the hands that were stroking him were small, soft, and unsure of what they were doing, but they were working him toward orgasm nonetheless.

He opened his eyes, his hand moved quicker, squeezed tighter and he drove himself closer to his goal. His legs spread further and he could see his quivering asshole in the mirror. Giving it a quick thought he sucked on the digits of his unoccupied hand and then began running his moist finger pads around the twitching hole before pushing it slightly inside trying to mimic a little pink tongue. He grinned lopsidedly, trying to imagine Orihime's flesh slick with perspiration and her lust filled eyes looking up at him if she ever gained enough courage to lick his puckered entrance while she jerked him. Oh Gods, he hoped she would.

With each upward stroke he swiped his thumb over the head pressing it into the thin slit and every downward motion he gave an extra tight squeeze at the base_. _Under his ministrations, his balls were tightening and sparks of pleasure were beginning to work their way up his spine signaling to how close he was to coming_. _

And then the ball of pleasure finally burst. Heat was tearing its way up from his sac, where it shot through his shaft with ferocity he hadn't felt in years, possibly centuries. His back arched and his hips gave a spastic jerk that caused him to push up into his hand. Pleasure ripped though his body causing him to see white lights behind his eyelids from the intensity of his release. His cum spurted hard and hot over his hand and splattered across his abdomen, chest, and saturated his recently pressed black kimono, but he didn't care - it felt so fucking good. His hands trembled but still continued to move slowly along his length and across his ass trying to draw out the incredible sensation for as long as possible.

With a final shudder, Jyuushiro released his rapidly deflating cock and dropped back against the futon, wiping his semen covered hand on his stained kimono drowsily. He was too exhausted from his activities to bother with getting up and rinsing off in the shower, or to even change into his sleeping yukata. Remembering that Kiyone and Sentaro would likely barge into his room in the morning, he dragged a blanket out from under his body to cover himself and scooted up the futon a few feet.

Vaguely, before drifting off to sleep, he noted he really needed to work on his stamina if he was going to bed a woman who was 897 years younger. After all, he had many things to show her – like how to tie him up and spank him when he's been a naughty boy. He smiled softly, drifting off into contented dreams and wondering if a smiling gray-eyed goddess would be adverse to wielding an impressive strap on for him.

***SS***

Reviews, both positive and negative are appreciated. I can't hope to improve without them. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: Quick update since I know that writing about Gin is going to bite me in the ass in the next few weeks. And a bit more background on Orihime since I'm aware she's coming off as OOC._

_I do not own Bleach, if I did – they would have just come out and said that Koga was Byakuya's father, rather than beating around the bush and doing that whole "raindrops as tears" cliché. If you watched the filler episodes, you know what I'm talking about._

_**Warning:** Crazy ass manga spoilers._

***SS***

Orihime woke up in the early afternoon the next day and pulled the thick blanket off of her face. She still wasn't used to the brightness of the sun, even if it was muted through the translucent screen on the door. She was glad that she didn't go overboard with the sake the night before, otherwise she would be in agony right now. It was bad enough that she sat up half the night in shock over her intense makeout session in the back hall of the 1st. Just thinking about Ukitake made her subconsciously bring her fingers to her mouth again. His lips were so soft and warm. It was unlike the demanding and possessive kisses she had shared with Ulquiorra. Oh man, she was thinking about him again. He's gone. Stop. Thinking. Now.

Since she was still wearing the reiatsu binders, it was a lucky thing that Captain Unohana was allowing her to stay in the 4th's spare barracks indefinitely, at least she knew that no one would ever dare to harm her here. It wasn't that she had any threats specifically, or that she felt any murderous intent toward herself, it was just that she was used to having to sleep with one eye open due to almost everyone ALWAYS wanting her either dead or naked in Hueco Mundo.

She was relieved that the Captain-Commander had decided to seal her reiatsu for the time being, even if it was out of fear that she might "reject" the existence of certain people, or possibly all of Seireitei. HE still didn't fully trust her, and she honestly didn't trust herself. She was still too jumpy, always seeing shadows lurking out of the corners of her eyes and sometimes having dark thoughts that were so unlike her – or unlike the person she used to be. In time she hoped that she would be stable enough to head back to the real world, to see her friends again, but she knew that wasn't possible right now.

Sitting up fully, Orihime spied a note had been slipped under the door while she slept. Daring to hope it was from Captain Ukitake, she crawled halfway off the futon to reach it. Upon opening it, she was only slightly disappointed that it was from Rangiku, letting her know that "The best way to cure a hangover was to keep drinking!" Ran wrote down the address of the bar over by the 8th that her and Captain Kyoraku were heading to for their hangover cures.

Poor Ran, Gin should have probably killed her rather than leave her bleeding and incapacitated on that roof. It may have been more merciful. Orihime mentally slapped herself, she was thinking like one of them again. Not good. Really, really not good.

If she could catch Rangiku sober for a half a minute, she could talk to her about what she noticed with Gin in Hueco Mundo. But she needed Ran's head straight for this conversation, because Orihime wasn't sure if this knowledge was going to hurt her more. Gin had died in a horrible way, and honestly it might be better to keep her mouth shut and let everyone in Soul Society believe what they wanted to.

Brushing her teeth, trying to tame her hair into some semblance of order, and dressing quickly in one of the 4th's spare uniforms, she headed out toward the 8th division to begin what she knew was going to be an uncomfortable day. But all her days in the past year were uncomfortable - she could never shake the bad thoughts or stop wondering if anything lurked in the shadows, and she began to think it would have been more merciful if Gin, Grimmjow, or Ulquiorra would have just let her die in Hueco Mundo as well.

***SS***

Even though it was a Sunday, it was barely two in the afternoon; Orihime arrived to find the bar packed. It seemed that everyone was drinking off their hangovers. It wasn't hard to find her friends - Ichigo and Renji were loud as hell comparing their heroics while in the desert, Rukia looked bored because this happened all the time, Hisagi was stealing sake from Renji's bottle while the redhead was distracted, Rangiku and Captain Kyoraku were flirting shamelessly with each other, and Kira sat in the corner looking like a kicked puppy. And everyone, with the exception of Rukia, was thoroughly inebriated.

Orihime sat down unnoticed in the last empty seat next to Captain Kyoraku toward the end of the table intending to keep to herself for as long as possible.

"Orihime! You made it!" Kyoraku exclaimed loudly, throwing an arm around her shoulders and clasping her body to his. "See I told you guys she would come! How are you doing?"

She flinched at the sudden smell of stale sake and noted that he probably hadn't changed his clothes since the party last night. She turned wide-eyed over to Rukia for help, only to find her chuckling openly at the poor choice of seating. Turning back to Captain Kyoraku, she noticed that even though he was smiling wide at her, it didn't reach his eyes. They seemed hollow. They seemed to reflect what she was feeling day to day, and she couldn't figure out how he had the energy to pretend otherwise. But if he could do it, so could she. "Fake it to make it!" she remembered her brother Sora saying about one of his business meetings.

Orihime gave everyone her best million-watt smile. "I'm great! Better than ever! And I'm starved! I could really so for some waffles with bean paste, do they carry that here?"

***SS***

Reviews are pretty sweet, and they let me know what I need to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – **If anyone likes this pairing, you should check out "Apperception" by Brendabond, it gave me the push I needed to FINALLY publish the first chapter of this pervy smutfest since it had been sitting on my desktop for sometime. __Apperception __also has 98% more plot than this story. Homegirl has a vision._

_I do not own Bleach, if I did - They would straight up say that Hisana was poisoned by the Kuchiki elders, due to the fact that not only was she was a commoner, but she wasn't going to produce any heirs since she did not love Byakuya in that way (her words)._

_**Warning:** A bummed out Shunsui and a "mild lime" or whatever you kids call it.  
_

***SS***

Captain Kyoraku sat with his arm around Orihime, and the only thing that kept him from visibly shuddering at her too bright smile was countless years of intense training. He recognized that look, he knew it well since he has seen it in the mirror most of his life. It was the look of someone who was dying inside.

In his long life, he had witnessed the deaths of hundreds of subordinates, comrades, friends, and lovers. Each death was unbelievably painful, even more agonizing when you couldn't let go of the guilt over it. And every time without fail, he thought about what he could have done differently to prevent the inevitable.

When he was 603 years old, Shunsui came to the realization that he was not going to die easily or anytime soon. He had massive stores of reiatsu, a powerful zanpakuto, and he was damn near indestructible. As much as he would like to, he was unable to fall in battle. If he did, there would be no one else to protect those who were weaker and there was too many lives riding on his victories. It would have been nice if Aizen had gotten in one lucky shot before Ichigo ran him through though.

He sighed inaudibly. Since he wasn't going to die in battle, and he had no great shame to atone for in order to commit seppuku, he came up with the plan to kill himself slowly. At least, that's what he had been trying to do for the past few centuries. He had Retsu to thank for messing with his brilliant idea, because every time he got wounded and wound up in the Fourth, he swore she flushed out his liver just to spite him. So he began getting lazier in battle, flaring his massive reiatsu and trying to convince the enemy to just give up. If that strategy worked once out of every 20 times, that was a baby step closer. The more he thought on it, the more his great "plan" seemed to suck. Well, he never was a master strategist.

He also suspected Nanao was on to him too, but she never mentioned anything directly. Instead opting to hunt him down, bury him in paperwork and hit him with various objects when he seemed too introspective. A stinging crack to the back of his neck snapped him back to the present. Speak of the devil…

Shunsui turned slowly and looked into the sharp blue eyes of his lieutenant. Gods he loved the fire behind her eyes.

"You've been drinking for 48 hours!" she pulled off his hat and stared at his face, "Have you even slept?" a sniff, "Or bathed? Gods, let go of poor Orihime, her eyes are probably watering from your sake breath. I'm taking you back to the 8th, and I'll throw you in the onsen personally if I have to."

"Oh my sweet Nanao! Is that a promise? Will you have clothes on? If not, will you join me?" Shunsui released Orihime, turned sideways in his chair, hugged Nanao and threw in an ass grope for good measure.

That earned him a full sake bottle to the skull. The room tilted and he grinned to himself. Yes, Nanao was definitely on to him, but he found that he really didn't mind.

***SS***

Orihime sat eyes wide and mouth hanging open as she watched Nanao beat Captain Kyoraku with a sake bottle then drag him out of the bar by fisting the back of his kimono and haori in one hand and carrying his hat in the other. Who knew she was that strong? And judging by the drool and stupid grin on his face, she would say that Kyoraku rather enjoyed being beaten up by Nanao.

After witnessing the public display of, well…whatever that was…she reached over mechanically and poured herself a cup of sake while fighting the blush that was threatening to splash across her face. Unfortunately for her they didn't serve food at this bar, so the bean paste waffles were out. Her stomach grumbled, they sounded so good too!

"Helloooooo! Earth to Orihimaaay" A drunk Rangiku was grinning waving her hand spastically in front of Orihime's face. "Where did you disappear to last night? You missed Yumichika's striptease on our table; my poor Captain's eye was twitching so much I thought he was having a stroke." She snorted, "Yumi had forgotten he came to the party commando! It was amazing!"

Orihime's blush was beginning to deepen and creep down her neck, she wasn't sure if it was the idea of Yumichika's floppy bits, or who she had disappeared with. Probably the latter. "I just had some business to attend to. It was nothing important so I just went back to my room."

Rangiku leaned closer and looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Would that business be with Captain Ukitake?" she whispered and smirked, "I saw you follow him out the back door, and when I went looking for you, it seemed that you guys were getting awful familiar with each other. Actually, I'm glad. He needs to date." She finished with a knowing grin.

It was official; Orihime's face just invented a new shade of red. She glanced around the table breathing a sigh of relief when it was apparent no one was paying attention to the two of them. It seemed that Renji and Ichigo were loudly arguing over whose bankai outfit was cooler for some reason. "I'm sorry Rangiku, but Captain Ukitake and I are not um, dating. And I really don't want to talk about it right now. Can we talk later, maybe when you are sober? I really need to speak to you about my time in Hueco Mundo."

Rangiku's eyes softened. "Of course hon, how does tomorrow night sound? We can make chocolate dipped jalapenos with sweet sauce and have a girls night in"

Orihime smiled, "That sounds perfect!"

The rest of the day flew by, and she went to dinner with Rukia and Ichigo for old times sake. They discussed what Urahara was speaking to Ichigo about the night before, and Orihime's guess that the conversation included "Super Robot Hollow Bankai" wasn't that far off. Urahara believed that because of the insane strength of Ichigo's hollow, he could obtain a third release called Sankai. No one else has ever been able to obtain a third release, but she knew that if anyone could, it would definitely be Ichigo.

When she finally got back to the Forth, it was late in the evening and with the warm sake in her belly, she couldn't help but think back to her few precious minutes with Captain Ukitake in the dim hallway.

***SS***

His mouth covered hers, his lips were warm and soft but his nose felt cool due to the chilly air coming in the open back door to the 1st. Her mind almost shut down in disbelief, Captain Ukitake was kissing her! Why was he kissing her? What was he thinking? And why is she asking herself these questions when a smoking hot Captain is kissing her? His kisses apparently made her stupid. Yes, that must be the problem.

He licked the seam of her lips and then nipped at her lightly to gain entrance to her mouth. His tongue slipped slowly over her teeth before exploring the rest of her oral cavity. She could hear him groan softly, a small almost animalistic sound of need that caused her to reach up into his hair and pull him tighter against her. He stepped forward, backing her up against the wall and pressing his body flush against her. She was correct; he did have a slightly bitter taste from the herbal tea he was drinking at the party. She could also taste something sweet as well, chocolate probably. He always did seem to have candy lying around.

At first there was no urgency to the kiss, but when he tore his lips away and his hot mouth started to nip and lick moist trails down her neck – things changed. She whimpered when he nipped her pulse point and he groaned when she sucked on his earlobe. The heat that was beginning to pool in her nether region demanded that she rub herself on the thigh situated between her legs, and he in turn began a slow grind against the left side of her stomach. He worked his way back up to her mouth and Orihime pulled his hair harder while meeting each stroke of his tongue eagerly. The kiss was becoming scorching and more urgent.

She pulled his hair especially hard ripping his mouth away from hers, he groaned and gave a hard grind to her stomach while she began attacking his throat with her tongue and teeth. She bit into his lower neck almost hard enough to draw blood and he whimpered. Then suddenly he was on the other side of the hallway, stammering something about training recruits in the morning with a large tent in his pants. Then he just vanished, shunpoed the hell away from the freaky biting bitch.

***SS***

Orihime was very disappointed with herself for getting so rough with Ukitake. She tried to reason that he DID kiss her stupid, so therefore it wasn't her fault. But those excuses rang hollow, and thinking about the whole incident just further reminded her how messed up she was. She bit the most revered captain in Soul Society. Hard.

Back in Hueco Mundo with Ulquiorra, she was the dominate in the relationship. Hair pulling, biting and drawing blood was normal since he needed to be hurt and bleeding just to feel anything – sexual or otherwise. She would almost feel drunk each time she could pull some kind of expression out of him, no matter how small. A twitch here, a caught breath there, she lived for it – because it was all she had.

And the only reason she was still a virgin is because Ulquiorra firmly believed that making her bleed, even down there, was a direct violation of his precious Lord Aizen's orders not to let any harm come to her. It was ridiculous. She tried to lash out at him in rage, to hurt him more, trying to create scars to make him regret not taking her virginity, but he relished every second of her anger. He never left her unsatisfied, far from it – but she didn't want to die a virgin. Aizen was going to eventually kill her anyway. Really, it was the principal of the whole thing.

Tears began to collect behind her eyes again and just before she broke out into sobs, Orihime resolved to speak to Captain Unohana in the morning to see if she could assign some kind of counselor.

***SS***

_Next up: Orihime discusses her time Hueco Mundo, Ukitake__ has self esteem issues, and Unohana explains it all.  
_

***SS***_  
_

Call me Pookie, except reviews are my crack.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** I feel dirty. And I don't own Bleach.  
_

_**Warning:** If you have issues with **graphic citrus content**, **S&M**, **dark themes**, **swearing**, or **Orihime acting like a sociopath**, please hit your "back" button now. Don't worry though; by the end of this chapter Unohana will make it all better. She always does._

***SS***

Two days after the hallway incident, Jyuushiro sighed for possibly the 30th time as he stared in his mirror. He was sporting a hell of a love bite.

Trying to comb his long hair over the mark was useless; one small gust of wind would give away his dirty secret. If people saw it, they would definitely ask him where he got it from, and what would he tell them? That he was a disgusting old man who molested a teenage girl in a back hallway? He frowned at himself. Orihime just barely got out of Hueco Mundo unscathed and he's jamming his tongue down her throat like she's a common streetwalker. Inappropriate. Disgusting.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror again. He still hadn't recovered fully from his last TB attack 2 weeks ago. He was too thin. Instead of having a healthy glow, his skin looked pale and he thought, sickly. The dark circles were still under his eyes. He snorted. Appropriately he was looking like death warmed over.

When he thought about it, even though Orihime looked pale from her time in the desert, the girl still radiated life with her ginger hair and warm gray eyes. Soon her skin would gain back that healthy glow, she would head home to the living world to go to school to hang out and possibly date boys her own age.

He scowled at the mirror. Boys her age wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like her. They would have fumbling hands and only try to greedily sate their own needs, as teenage boys are wont to do. She deserved better. He could give her better.

Shaking his head to rid it of those foolish thoughts, he returned to the problem at hand. The large purple mark just above his collarbone. He had to admit, that was unexpected but he would be lying if he said that he didn't absolutely love the pleasure/pain of her teeth latching onto his neck. It was better that he had managed to put some distance between the two of them before he took her hard against the wall in that hallway.

Damn, it was bad enough in the past 36 hours he had to keep tending to a persistent erection that popped up every time he remembered that moment. Hmmm. Lets think about something else then, like how practical Captain Kuchiki's scarf is. Sure the thing cost as much as 10 mansions, but it might be worth it for extremely rare occasions like this.

Jyuu sighed. There was no way around it, he was going to have to shunpo over to the Fourth to have Iemura heal the damn thing and pray he didn't ask too many questions. Hopefully, he would just comment on how manly it was, and then Jyuushiro could distract him with a question about the next Men's Association meeting.

He had to pick up his weekly tea prescription from Retsu anyhow, and then he could head into the office to make sure that Kiyone and Sentaro didn't destroy the place with their usual nonsense. It would then be a perfectly normal day.

***SS***

That morning, Orihime was meeting with Captain Unohana in her office to begin what she believed to be the long task of unloading her conscience of how she survived her time in captivity. The office itself was unimpressive; it had the standard rice paper shoji as the door, a faux leather couch, a long desk, and a chair. It all seemed sterile. She felt out of place and began to fidget.

Orihime leaned back on the couch and noted that it wasn't very comfortable. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to find hidden images in the white swirled tiles – bunnies, snowmen, white robots attacking sheep, Acidwire's hollow mask, an outline of Hueco Mundo. She snapped her eyes shut and willed the images to go away.

Captain Unohana arrived a minute later with a notebook. After running through the basics of her paranoia and dark thoughts, they agreed to start with her interactions with Ulquiorra, since those seemed to disturb her the most.

"I have an idea of what is going on, but just to be sure, please tell me about one of the times you saw the Espada intimately."

***Flashback***

Orihime was beyond pissed. She didn't have any particular reason to be this angry, but she paced her room…no, she reminded herself, this is a cell. She was clenching and unclenching her fists. Her reiatsu was disturbed and snapping around her.

Everything was horrible today - her clothes felt wrong, the food was bland, her skin felt oily, her bangs were hanging in her eyes, and she needed fucking release. Ulquiorra was late with her dinner; at least she was pretty sure he was. With no watch, time was impossible to tell, but it felt like fucking forever since she ate lunch. Oh, he was going to pay for making her wait. She smirked. Szayel was "kind" enough to lend her some instruments from his lab this morning.

Less than 10 minutes later, but what seemed like an eternity to her, Ulquiorra arrived with what was considered to be dinner. But Orihime wasn't going to be eating food this evening. Wheeling in the food cart, the nameless arrancar felt the predatory aura coming from the girl and scurried out as quickly as his legs would move slamming the door behind him.

Ulquiorra watched the other arrancar with his usual blank expression. When he turned to regard her finally, before a single monotone word could even leave his thin lips, Orihime shoved him backwards.

***SS***

Jyuushiro arrived at the 4th division and was healed up by Iemura within a few minutes. As predicted, he talked about how manly it was to have a beautiful woman in bed and asked him who the lucky lady was. Jyuu was tempted to tell him a man gave it to him just to see the reaction he got, but settled on smiling and telling Iemura that he didn't kiss and tell.

After discussing the location of the next Men's Association meeting, Jyuushiro said his goodbyes and headed back to Retsu's office to pick up his tea prescription. He paused with his hand on the shoji when he heard a familiar voice floating through the screen.

***SS***

"Get on the fucking bed," she pushed Ulquiorra again, "NOW!"

She tore off his jacket and hakama, and shoved him sideways onto the futon. Faster than he could blink his black obi was then used for the dual purpose of securing his hands behind his head and acting as a blindfold. She then grabbed Murcielago from its sheathe, and impaled him to the mattress through his left shoulder. Hmmm…good. But not good enough, he barely flinched.

Without uttering a word, she grabbed the kit Szayel gave her earlier, pulled out three items, and then began removing her own clothing.

"Woman, when Lord Aizen kills your friends, I'm going to request that you be there to watch."

"Shut the fuck up!" Picking up Murcielago's sheathe from the floor, Orihime began whacking her prisoner across the chest and thighs barely missing his crotch. The decorative metal ring around the center caught on his skin and began to create welts and gouges on his white flesh. His cock started to stir to half-mast.

"You like this don't you, you goddamned freak!" she shrieked, getting even angrier when his high-speed regeneration began healing the wounds almost immediately. Realizing this was getting her nowhere, she settled for shoving her panties in his mouth to keep him quiet while she finished fighting with the top of her dress. That action brought his prick to full hardness. Ignoring the small voice inside her head that pointed out the absolute wrongness of her actions, she leaned over, gripped his shaft, and gave it a good hard pull bordering on abusive.

Orihime heard Ulquiorra suck a breath in though his nose from the initial contact, so she tugged again and was rewarded with a barely there shiver. She released his length and then began to slide her fingers up and down through her moist folds while circling the bed and contemplating what she would do to the prone figure laying on it. She sneered, she was enjoying the sight of her prey; the prick deserved everything she did to him.

Picking up one if her new instruments, she smiled mirthlessly as she clapped the enforced binders around his wrists and secured them to the floor. As soon as he realized what she had done, he began to pull on them immediately. But Orihime wasn't stupid, he could escape if he really wanted to, this was all part of their usual game.

"Don't bother struggling, you will be released when I'm through with you" she said in a mocking voice. "And you love it. Your cock looks like it's about to fucking explode" To punctuate her statement – she leaned in giving his shaft a long lick from base to tip and to her inner glee, his body went rigid. She then began to lick around his cockhead, pausing to dip her wet tongue into the slit, which caused him to inhale sharply.

Orihime bit her bottom lip as her fingers began rubbing her clit in small hard circles. Damn, she was getting more reactions from him tonight than she had in months. Feeling the beginnings of a power trip, she began to pant and grind onto her fingers. It was time to move on to the second stage of her plan.

She picked up the other items she got from Szayel, flipping open the cap to the lube and pouring a generous amount onto the rod in her hand. She then reached over and liberated Ulquiorra from his blindfold.

Grabbing the horn of his helmet for emphasis, and holding the large ribbed phallus nearly an inch from his nose, thus allowing him to see the lube nearly dripping onto his face, "Do you know what this is?" she sneered.

His brows furrowed slightly and he barely shook his head.

She smirked at his confusion. "This is called a vibrator in the real world. And since you won't fuck me, I'm going to fuck you while you eat my pussy. And Gods help you if I don't cum."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he let out a sound through the panties still stuffed in his mouth that sounded suspiciously like a mewl.

***SS***

Jyuushiro stood just outside of Retsu's office with his mouth agape. His brain was desperately trying to process the information he just heard through the thin shoji door. Orihime – young, sweet, innocent, Orihime was a pervert to rival himself. He attempted to pull moisture into his too dry throat, and wound up choking on his own spit.

Before anyone could come and investigate, he pulled his haori closed to hide the impressive bulge in his hakama and took quick strides toward the front exit, only to run into Isane.

"Captain Ukitake!" greeted Isane, " It's so good to see you! Are you heading out to your division? Please tell my sister I said hello!"

"Oh I'm not heading to my division yet, but I'll let her know!" he waved and replied cheerily. Contrary to his original plan he wasn't going to be heading to the 13th just yet. Because he was so turned on, he would be lucky if he even made it to the nearest restroom before masturbating furiously.

***SS***

Orihime blinked. "Err, did you hear someone coughing?" She was shaking, but to her disgust it was with arousal after replaying what she had done to the stoic Espada.

Captain Unohana paused in her note taking and shook her head. "I didn't hear anything"

To her credit, Unohana didn't seem surprised and wasn't disgusted by the issues she was facing of a sexual nature; in fact, the Captain didn't seem disturbed by any of what she said.

"Orihime, I want you to know that everything you experienced in Hueco Mundo was pretty normal" Upon seeing the incredulous expression on her patient's face, she continued, "When high level hollows live in packs, they create massive amounts of negative energy. Being human, you were especially susceptible to the fallout of that energy. You started taking on the violent characteristics of the hollows you were around.

"You are also suffering from what humans call Post Traumatic Stress disorder, or PTSD for short. This is very common in shinigami returning from the war. I can give you a tea you can take for a time that will take the edge off the paranoia."

Orihime was shocked. It was that simple? "I'll take the tea for the paranoia, but will the negative energy from the hollows wear off over time?"

"Yes and no. In a few more days you won't want to slice up your sexual partners anymore, but you will always be more a bit more daring than most humans."

Orihime frowned. "I want to be normal again."

"Define normal. Part of the problem you are facing is that you are judging yourself by human standards." Unohana smiled, "Orihime, you surpassed being human when you gained your Shun Shun Rikka and entered Soul Society for the first time. You can't possibly hold yourself to those standards anymore. I can't even classify you as human in my files." She waved her hand dismissively, "Besides, normal is overrated."

"Guys…sorry, humans my age are not going to understand this, I barely understand this!" She fretted.

"Then don't date humans your age"

***SS***

Orihime had just left and Unohana was finishing up her notes on the session. She sighed quietly to herself and gave one of her secret smiles. "You owe me Jyuushiro."

***SS***

_**A/N:** A quick explanation of the Orihime/Ulquiorra scene. She didn't jump his bones because she wanted to humiliate him and she knew that he did not want to have sex with her. While she was taking on hollow characteristics (ie referring to him as "prey"), she wasn't that far gone yet, but she was getting close._

Reviews are better than candy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** To clear things up - Jyuu is a secret pervert. Meaning that he tries to hide that side of himself and succeeds most of the time. However with Orihime around, he's starting to slip up...badly._

_I don't own Bleach. If I did, the movie "Memoirs of a Nobody" would have made an ounce of sense or at least been semi-watchable._

_**Warning:** Adult situations, conspiracies that are seven shades of illegal, and possible manga spoilers._

***SS***

With nothing left to discuss with Captain Unohana for the time being, Orihime decided to head back to her quarters and take a very cold shower to think about her options. Since coming to Soul Society, she did notice that on a personal level they operated for more liberally than any of the mortals she knew. Perhaps she was thinking about this all wrong, so she added this new issue to the list of things to talk to Rangiku about. With the amount of stuff to talk about, she was going to have to head over there early.

***SS***

It was afternoon before Orihime made it over to the Tenth division. She wanted to give Ran time to wake up from her hangover and clean up a bit before her visit. She knew she wasn't expected until much later in the afternoon and she wasn't sure if it would be appreciated in Ran's current state. Knocking on the door, she said a silent prayer that Rangiku would be sober this early in the afternoon.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Ran was standing there in all of her glory. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief to see that she was fully dressed and not drunk today. "Ack! You're early! Why are you so early?"

"Good to see you too." Orihime sent her a mock scowl.

Rangiku smiled sadly. "Girl, I'm sorry but I've spent every day since the final battle in some level of intoxication. The place looks like a bomb hit. Come in. Try to find somewhere to sit so we can chat. Do you want some tea?"

Orihime moved several dishes off the sofa and sat down. "No, I'm ok. I need to talk to you about a few things that are on my mind, and it just couldn't wait any longer."

"I'm so sorry I haven't been there to help you out, I've been working through some tough things myself. What do you want to discuss?"

"We need to talk about Gin."

Rangiku stiffened and her face closed off. "He's a traitor, and he's dead. There's not much to discuss."

"He wasn't a bad guy Rangiku. At least from what I saw, I don't think he was."

"What do you mean?"

"I-Im pretty sure he ran interference for me a few times while I was in Heuco Mundo." Seeing Ran's disbelieving look she pressed on, "Meaning he kept some of the nastier arrancar away from me. Don't get me wrong, he was definitely messed up mentally, but I don't think he was that bad per se. At least not as bad as some of the others. I just think he was absolutely terrified of Aizen and Kyoka Suigetsu. He once told me that Aizen's power is far beyond anyone's comprehension – and he wasn't smiling when he said it.

"He didn't deserve to die the way he did either. He already had the seki-seki collar on and he was no threat to anyone. The mob…"

"Enough! I can't live that moment again!" Rangiku had tears sliding down her face and took a few deep breaths to compose herself. "But it means a lot to me that at least one other person doesn't think he was a horrible man." She sniffed and hiccupped. "Can we talk about something else? Please?"

"Well, we could talk about my therapy session with Captain Unohana this morning. I need your opinion on a few things."

"Sounds good." Ran said while wiping away tears and composing herself.

Orihime blushed. "I don't really know where to begin. Unohana said that when I was in Heuco Mundo, I took on some of the characteristics of the hollows that resided there, and it seems to be effecting me, um…intimately."

Ran let out a watery laugh. "Ok, I take it you don't want to have insane kinky hollow sex? Mating hollows can get pretty wild I've heard." She started snickering.

Orihime was glad that she got Rangiku's mind off of Gin for a moment, but she couldn't contain the blush that was creeping down her neck. "Well, the more violent aspects should wear off in a few days, but I'm never going to have a normal sex life."

Ran sobered up slightly. "Have you noticed that most shinigami don't seem to have as many inhibitions as humans? Why do you think that is?" Seeing Orihime's confusion she continued, "We live forever, our bodies are nearly indestructible, and we have a high pain tolerance. Half the time having sex is like going into battle, it's exciting!

"You know what I need right now?" Rangiku plowed on ignoring the fact Orihime's face was about to burst into flames, "I need some hot animalistic sex. I need a man to leave bruises, and possibly put me in the Fourth overnight. You know, I bet that Renji would be really wild…if I could tear that bonehead away from Ichigo for half a second."

Orihime was mortified. "Oh my god you can't be serious!"

Before Rangiku could reply, there was urgent knocking coming from the front door.

***SS***

Fifteen minutes later, Rangiku returned. Her eyes were wide, she was jumping from foot to foot, and she could barely contain her glee. "I have the best gossip EVER!

"Kira just told me that Captain Ukitake was spanking it in the mens room next to the Fourth this morning! At first I was doubtful because, well, it's Ukitake. I can't even imagine him having sex. I mean, really. But Kira is amazing at sensing reiatsu even if the person is masking it. He swears it was Captain Ukitake. Sooooo, you're staying in the Fourth. Did you see him this morning? Hmmm?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ran, I didn't see…" She trailed off, because she didn't see Captain Ukitake at all, but she did hear him. Coughing. He was outside Captain Unohana's office this morning when she recounted her time with Ulquiorra! And then he was in the men's room…

Previous embarrassment forgotten, Orihime's eyes narrowed and she let white rage pulse through her veins for a moment. She then grit her teeth so hard she nearly ground off the enamel. Captain Ukitake left her panting and confused in a hallway. He let her think her actions were unwelcome and freakish. She was convinced there was something wrong with her and fucking cried about it. And here he was, masturbating in a fucking men's room over her captivity? And she was thinking she was depraved? She'll show him fucking depraved!

And then she let out a calm cleansing breath through her nose. Because she needed to come up with a plan. One that if she executed in the real world she would likely be thrown in jail for. A scheme that the old Orihime would NEVER give thought to. Finally after running several scenarios through her mind, she settled on one. She smirked. That old pervert won't even know what hit him.

She turned and smiled super bright to Rangiku. "I might have a way to solve both of our problems. Do you think we can go to the real world for about two hours?"

Ran's eyes twinkled. "I can pull some strings. Anything I should bring with me?"

"Cash"

***SS***

**_A/N: I absolutely hate writing dialogue. It gives me a headache, and I'm considering using ball gags on everyone in the next installment just to keep the conversations to a minimum._**

_**Please note: Reviews do motivate me to write more dialogue, and if I write more dialogue we can get to the more important things in life - like porn. ;)**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ I've reworked the lemon in this chapter, and I'm now much happier with it. So here is the repost._

_I do not own Bleach, if I did, I would demand that Shonen Jump/VIZ have a better release schedule for it here in the states._

_**Warnings**__: __**Femdom, rimming, anal sex, poor editing**__, and the __**lack of a money shot**__. If you are __**underage**__, or have issues with __**graphic smut**__, please hit your "back" button now._

***SS***

Since leaving the store, Rangiku had been throwing her concerned looks. "Orihime, I'm beginning to think your plan is a bad idea. You do know that it's considered treason to attack a captain, right? I'm pretty sure that goes for restraining and sexually torturing them as well. You could be put to death for this."

Orihime clenched her fists and looked to Ran with pleading eyes. "I'm not going to just let him get away with it! It wouldn't be fair, and I've been dealing with a lot of 'not fair' in my life recently!"

Rangiku put on her best placating tone, "Do you think that some of the anger you are feeling right now may be hollow related? Because this," she indicated to the bags, "is just a tad overboard."

Orihime visibly deflated. If her usual partner in crime was telling her to scale it down, she should listen. Perhaps the delicious temptation of having a powerful captain trussed up and begging for mercy was starting to cloud her judgment. "You're right, we should return this stuff. I'm letting my psychosis get the best of me."

"Heh heh. Oh no, you don't have to do that, I'm sure I can find a use for some of it. These restraints, for instance – I don't think anyone can chew through them, do you?"

"Rangiku, you just said that torturing a shinigami was considered treason!"

Ran grinned ear to ear. "Oh no, I said that attacking a captain is considered treason. But Renji isn't a captain. Besides, I paid for this stuff. Can't let it go to waste!"

"Fine! But you're not taking everything!"

***SS***

Later that night, Orihime adjusted her shoulder pack, steeled her nerves, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the Thirteenth Division. From what she could tell from the outside, the lights were still on in the captain's office.

What was probably only a minute or two felt like forever as she waited for someone to answer. Finally it slid open and she was surprised to see Captain Ukitake himself had opened it. Since she hadn't technically seen him since the hallway incident, his presence alone caused her breath to catch for a moment. Really, there should be a law against men this sexy being gods of death, if the women on Earth ever found out, the suicide rate would triple.

His eyes widened and he sucked in a small amount of air, he apparently wasn't expecting her to be at his door this late into the evening. Good.

"Orihime! Um, ah, please come in"

She smiled graciously, removed her sandals, and stepped over the threshold. He lead her down the hall to a small cozy sitting room with a fire in the corner grate, and a sleeping futon pushed into the corner. Very good.

"This is where I stay when I work long nights like tonight. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." Orihime sat agura, as she was used to doing when she was alone in her apartment for years, since there was no reason for her to be so formal. She was slightly relieved when Ukitake sat the same way, because even though she was going to torment him, she didn't want him seeing her as uncouth and unworthy. Funny that.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this evening?" he asked

"I never got to thank you the other night in the hallway as I intended. I had wanted to show my appreciation for you believing in me over a year ago when you let Rukia and I train together."

At the mention of the other night there was no mistaking the uncomfortable look that settled across his face and the stiffening of his spine. She threw him off kilter a little. Even better.

She fought back a smirk. "And I was also wondering why you didn't come in and say 'Hello' when you were outside Unohana's office this morning?"

And there it was - the look of absolute terror. She loved the fact that she had him squirming as if he was a bug under her microscope. If she played her cards right, he would be squirming in a much more delicious way soon enough.

Orihime tried to school her face into a look of innocence, and probably failed. "Also – I heard the craziest rumor this afternoon as well, that a certain captain was caught masturbating in the men's room by the Fourth this morning."

It seemed that Captain Ukitake's flight or fight instinct was starting to kick in. She saw that his eyes were flicking around the room as if to take note of where all the exits were located. Really, the fact that she had possibly one of the most powerful beings in the world under her boot at the moment was giving her a heady power rush, and he wasn't going to let him get away just yet.

Before he could decide on an escape, Orihime stood up and walked over to stand in front of him while looking down her nose. He looked vulnerable, like a kid who had just gotten his hands caught in the cookie jar and was about to be punished. Orihime smirked; oh he was going to be disciplined all right.

"Captain, could you please kneel for me?"

He unfolded his legs, climbed up on his knees and looked at her questioningly. He wanted to know why she was asking him to kneel? Before he could even fully register his immediate response to her request, Orihime placed her foot on his shoulder, and forced his upper body to the floor. The only thing that stopped him from breaking his nose on the tatami was the automatic reflex to throw out his hands.

She removed her foot and leaned down. "When I said kneel, I actually meant grovel Captain." She sucked in a breath, "Do you know how fucking furious I am with you? For days I tortured myself over what happened the other night! After you bolted, I thought I fucked up when I bit you, and that there was something horribly wrong with me. I tortured myself and cried over this shit. Only to find out today that you were listening in on my therapy session, and you were spanking it in a men's room. Would you care to explain what the fuck is going on?"

Jyuushiro spoke to the floor. "I'm sorry Orihime. I didn't leave that night because there was anything wrong with you. I left because I didn't think you would appreciate having an old man taking your innocence in a back hallway, making you do things I didn't think you were ready for. To be honest, I like the fact you bite."

She snorted. "You don't know the first thing about me. It seems that what you heard through Unohana's door was a real eye opener wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was."

"Did hearing the things I did to Ulquiorra turn you on?"

He wiggled a little and took a shuttering breath. "Yes. Oh gods yes. I barely made it to the bathroom."

Orihime leaned down so that her breath was tickling his ear. "Captain Ukitake, I didn't know you were such a freak job. I've decided that we should have some fun tonight, you in?"

He groaned. "Yes, and please call me Jyuushiro."

She leaned in further, stroking his hair and lightly touching his neck with the pads of her fingers. "Well Jyuu-kun, this is what we are going to do. Let's start with you putting on a show for me, and I'll participate as I see fit since tonight I'm your superior. How does that sound?"

Jyuushiro was trying to covertly wiggle his thighs to alleviate some of the pressure that was starting to pool in his groin. "As you wish. Anything you desire, Orihime."

"Perfect. That's what I want to hear from you." she kicked his arm lightly, "Now get up and strip for me."

He wasted no time standing up, and untying his obi. She walked over to help. Her hands pushed away his opened evening yukata while nuzzling his neck as the man she was about to ravage whispered, "You're not playing fair you know."

She started working her way down to his chest with hot open-mouthed kisses. Her breath fanned over his flat nipple before she pulled it into her mouth and bit lightly. "I stopped playing fair over a year ago, there was no 'fair' in the desert." she murmured as she stepped back, leaving him wearing nothing but a tented fundoshi.

Orihime eyed him appreciatively. If it was possible, the man was even sexier with his lack of clothing. His skin was fair and smooth, and even though he was thin, his body was all sinewy muscle. Her breathing quickened when her gaze moved lower, following the thin line of black hair that began at his navel and disappeared into his fundoshi.

"Take it all off. I want to see all of you. I think…that I'm going to get a little more comfortable too."

Jyuushiro slowly peeled off his remaining garment and then sat laid back on the futon with his head resting on the soft pillows. He lifted his knees up and spread his legs a little, showing her everything he had to offer. His hand reached down and he began to stoke his throbbing length while observing the vixen that had been invading his dreams as of late.

He watched Orihime lick her dry lips just before she pulled her t-shirt over her head with a swift motion, tossing it over in the corner of the room. She then smirked as she unzipped her skirt quickly and sent it sailing in the same direction. The scraps of lace still on her body mesmerized him, and then to his complete delight she unlatched the strange bindings holding her breasts, exposing her milky flesh and pink nipples.

Jyuushiro was staring at her chest, his eyes watching every breath she took. Feeling daring, she began to crawl in between his legs with her pink lace shorts still on. Her ass was in the air, and her breasts were touching the futon as she watched him begin to roll his fleshy sacs in one hand while giving the shaft a tight squeeze with the other. Jyuu groaned. This was already playing out like his fantasies. If a group of hollow suddenly attacked and he died now, he would die happy.

"Orihime…please…" He let go of his tightened balls and reached toward her.

"Uh, uh…no touching yet. Keep up with your show like a good boy, Jyuu-kun. I'll join soon"

He whimpered, "Please…oh gods, please."

Hearing him begging had her biting her lip while she watched him jerk his hips and fist his cock. She loved how absolutely X rated the show in front of her nose was, so she craned forward reaching out with her tongue and licked the tightened right sac like a cat before closing her mouth around it. A moan was ripped from his throat as a reward.

Emboldened by the noises he was making, Orihime reached up to cup his left fleshy sphere while she began sucking on the right in earnest. Peeking up through her lashes she watched as his face contorted in pleasure and felt pride that she was able to do that to him with minimal effort. It gave her an even more wicked idea.

Suddenly feeling her wet appendage move lower between his legs, Jyuushiro's eyes snapped open in shock. She wouldn't do that, would she? How many times had he fantasized about this particular scenario? The slick muscle moving lower and leaving a wet trail on his sensitive taint told him she definitely would do that. Realizing that she was going to have a hard time in his current position, he lifted himself up slightly and slid a stiff cushion under his lower back.

"Hah...let me give you a little more room" Jyuu panted as he pulled one of his legs up to his chest.

Breathing heavily at the erotic sight before her, Orihime spread his ass wide with her thumbs and buried her face between his cheeks. She attacked his flexing hole with long licks from her flattened tongue while she occasionally palmed his heavy erection and balls. And when she finally pushed the tip of her tongue past his muscled ring and probed his puckered hole, he shuddered violently and let out a high-pitched whine. Remembering the few toys from her shopping trip earlier, she licked eagerly and made sure that his twitching flesh was slightly stretched so she could prepare him properly.

Still panting with his eyes screwed shut, Jyuushiro felt her shift and then leave the futon before he heard her digging around in the corner of the room. When he was finally able to crack open his eyes to see what she was doing, he was greeted with the sight of her spreading what could only be lube over a pink phallus with straps hanging from it. Oh dear gods, she has a strap-on. No matter what anyone else says, Soul Society is truly heaven.

Eyes wide and his jaw going slack at he thoughts of what she was about to do, he pulled both his knees up to his chest to give her purchase. When she crawled back onto the futon and began coating his crack, his breath hitched in anticipation of what was coming next.

"You know what I'm going to do, don't you, Jyuu-kun?" Orihime purred while pushing two small fingers into the tight ring of muscles, stopping at the second knuckle then pulling out only to enter once more.

He moaned, and felt his cock throb at the intrusion and the husky sound of her voice. "Please …"

Orihime leaned in and pinched a pebbled nipple as she pumped her fingers in and out of his ass. With every thrust, she sunk her digits deeper into him. "You've been very naughty lately Jyuu-kun, and I'm going to have to punish you."

Jyuu felt the pleasure-pain sensation he loved so much as she added a third finger, opening them like scissors as she thrust them in and out at a torturously slow pace.

"Please…more. I need more. Please…"

"Please what Jyuu-kun? You're not being very specific." Orihime giggled evilly. "Why don't you tell me exactly how bad you want to be fucked in the ass? Tell me you love the idea of my pink cock sliding in and out of you. Now tell me what you want."

At his point Jyuushiro was so horny that he would do anything to have that large rod jammed up inside of him. But still he averted his eyes and blushed, feeling shame in what he was about to say. "Please fuck me in the ass Orihime! I want your big pink cock." Gods, he was nearly sobbing in need.

Orihime smirked as she heard the mortification in his voice. Thinking that he might not have done this before, she wrapped her hand around her phallus and gently eased the tip into his pucker bit by bit until she was fully seated within him.

Waiting for his inner muscles to adjust to the intrusion, she could feel them tightening and squeezing the hell out of her 7 inch plastic dick. She watched his face contort with pleasure as he was probably feeling the burn of being forcefully invaded, and felt heat pooling in her lower abdomen. Who knew that the most respected Captain in all of Soul Society could be so godsdamned perverse?

Orihime waited a few minutes until he looked like he had adjusted enough to proceed. Then she began grinding hard against his muscled backside, while reading his face. When it looked like most of the pain subsided, she began a brutal rhythm that jarred his whole body.

Fisting his long tresses, and pulling she leaned in so that their noses were almost touching. "Do you like this?" She hissed, rolling her hips in a wide arc to further stretch his inner walls.

At first Jyuu could only grunt with her movements, since he was grinding his teeth so hard he thought they would break. Finally he was able to choke out a few words. "H-harder! P-please"

Resting her hands on the backs of his calves, Orihime adjusted her position while picking up the speed. She was moving almost viciously inside of him, making sure that her phallus dragged against his prostate with every inward plunge. Then she stopped again and rolled her hips in an arc to get his attention.

"You didn't answer me! I said - do you like this? Open your eyes and answer me!" When Jyuu was finally able to pry open his eyes, he felt like he was about to lose his mind. Orihime was snarling in his face, when he looked down he had a perfect view of her tits bouncing with her thrusts, and of a large pink dildo sliding in and out of him. And with the angle she was thrusting into him with, she kept hitting that spot inside that was making him nearly cry with pleasure.

Mouth hanging open and eyes wild, he was able to stammer, "F-fuck yes! Sooo g-good!"

Looking down, seeing the amount of pre-cum dribbled all over his stomach, and watching Jyuushiro's balls begin to tighten, Orihime was sure that he was going to cum soon. She didn't want that to happen yet. So decided that she should end this part of her game, and suddenly slipped the length out of him with a wet slurp.

He whimpered at the loss. Grabbing another fistful of his hair, she grasped the base of his cock tightly and whispered in his ear, "You are not going to cum, until I say so. Do you understand?"

Mouth hanging open, he nodded dumbly. "Yes, Orihime."

Standing up, unbuckling and removing the strap-on, she realized that she was so hell bent on punishing Jyuushiro that she completely forgot about pleasing herself. Well that wouldn't do. She had her virginity to lose tonight.

Smiling at him with heavy lidded eyes, she crawled back onto the futon and spread herself out languidly on the other side. "Good. Come over here and worship my body like a good boy, Jyuu-kun. Let's do this right."

_To be continued…._

***SS***

_**A/N: Don't throw shit at me! I warned you about the lack of a money shot at the top! Til' next week! Review! Review! Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**IMPORTANT A/N:**__ After doing some uh, research (Don't judge me!), I fixed the lemon in chapter 6 - it's now longer and doesn't seem as rushed. And I'm feeling much better about it. Check it out and let me know what you think._

_I do not own Bleach; if I did Byakuya would be my personal manservant._

_**Warnings**__: This chapter contains __**cunnilingus**__, **Orihime being crazy**, and still __**no money shot**__ for poor Jyuu. If any of this bothers you, please hit your "back" button now._

***SS***

Jyuushiro's body was trembling and his balls were aching from their denied release as he unhooked his hands from the backs of his knees. He looked dazedly over to his newfound goddess. She just gave him the ride of his life, and he is going to damn well show his devotion to her body for it.

It took another minute of taking steadying breaths in though his nose before he was able to get up slowly and crawl on all fours toward her. He needed to calm down a bit, as not only was his cock going to explode, he was breathing too heavily and he did not need an attack right now of all times. He would die of mortification if he started choking up blood. With that in mind, he decided to draw out his reverence to her for as long as possible.

Settling down next to her, he began his worship of his little ginger goddess by gently lapping at her with his tongue, starting at her shoulder and working his way up her neck. He licked her clavicle and paused for a moment to suck on her pulse before peppering her jaw with little nips. Finally he cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for the first kiss of the evening.

When their mouths finally met, he let his lips softly brush over hers, sucking her bottom lip seductively. This kiss was completely different than the hungry one they shared in the hallway a few days prior; it was sweeter, slower, and adoring.

Orihime had never been touched like this before, the way he was making her feel was causing tears to prickle her eyelids. She forced them back and pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. She searched them for some hidden agenda, but found none. They both stayed there for a moment, letting their breaths mingle before his hand reached up and cupped her breast causing her to gasp.

Jyuu leaned forward and attacked her lips again, this time with more passion. She whimpered when he nibbled on both her top and bottom appendages before he slid his tongue into her warm mouth. Tangling his fingers into her hair, he attacked her mouth with slow passionate sweeps of his tongue and enjoyed the way their bodies were beginning to melt together. With his free hand, he began to lightly trace the tips of his calloused fingers over her areola causing her to moan into his mouth.

It was so wildly stimulating, having hands that had killed thousands of hollow touching her body so tenderly. Knowing that with these fingers, he could exterminate her sooner than she could blink. Her heart began to quicken as she realized exactly how completely helpless she was at that moment, and the moisture between her legs increased.

His fingers paused for a moment before drifting down to her flat stomach, dipping into her navel and teasing her, before continuing their delicious journey southward. They caressed her outer thigh, before he shifted his own weight over her and cupped her fleshy bottom.

Jyuu broke their kiss and moved his hot mouth to just below her ear, where he began a tortuous trail of open-mouthed kisses to her breasts. He glanced up at her to see her reaction when he sucked one of her aching pink nipples into his mouth.

Orihime whimpered softly as he began to suckle her tip strongly, only to pause every now and then to spin his tongue around in small circles. Her fingers slid into his hair trying to keep his head in place, while she arched against him and groaned in pleasure, further egging him on. When he finally released her pebbled peak, she could only dazedly look at him before he latched on and began to devour her other breast.

This time she felt teeth graze and bite the already painfully hard nipple, causing air to catch in her throat. While looking up at her in amusement, he continued to lave and pay homage to her aching areola while making wet noises, causing the entrance between her legs to throb painfully. Unconsciously, she began to grind her hips against his torso to try and ease the pulsing need that was beginning to consume her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away with an obscenely wet "pop" before blowing over her moist peaks and watching as the tips became even harder.

After relinquishing his attention on her breasts, Jyuu began a trail down her body, attacking her with his tongue and teeth. He let his warm breath fan across her stomach, causing the muscles there to twitch in anticipation. Thrilled at the promise of seeing all she had to offer, he left two soft kisses on the outside of her hips as he slowly rolled off her now sopping boyshorts. Tossing them over his shoulder, he then leaned down and kissed the small patch of curls above her womanhood.

Smirking inwardly, he retreated back onto his knees and picked up her foot, licking the arch while watching for her reaction.

Orihime's eyes snapped open and she pinned Jyuushiro with a glare that would have killed a lesser man. She watched him slowly begin licking a path up her calf, before he nipped at the back of her knee, and worked his way up her thigh. Pausing again at her soaking sex, he blew on it slightly before his tongue began to glide down her other thigh.

The ache between her legs was unbearable, and she was really getting tired of this gentle bullshit. Reaching out with both hands and grabbing her new favorite Jyuu-handle - his hair – she bared her teeth at him and snarled. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Eat my fucking cunt already!"

"You asked me to worship you my little…mfffph!" Orihime managed to bury his handsome features between her legs and began grinding her clit on his mouth and nose before he could even finish his thought.

"You fucking bastard! Can't you do anything right? Nnghh, taste it good."

After a few seconds of being smothered by her dripping vulva he finally regained purchase and closed his mouth around her clit. All coherent thought ground to a halt as her mind shut down. He wasn't gentle when he sucked upon it heavily and flicked his tongue over it making her inhale sharply as her back arched in bliss.

She was gasping and moaning at the feelings his slick appendage was invoking. Jyuu had a wicked idea. Slowing down his oral assault, he reached up and pried the fingers digging into his scalp loose and placed them on the futon where they curled into the sheets. Still licking her folds, he then looped his arms under her thighs and pulled her upwards so that he was sitting back on his knees while she was almost upside down.

She wasn't too happy about the new inverted position with her lower back pressed against his chest, and kicked him in the back of the head with her heel to show her displeasure.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She screeched and hit him with another kick to reiterate her point.

Jyuu stopped his attentions on her quivering sex and narrowed his eyes at her. "I've been playing your game for a while now Orihime. The only reason you are dominating me is because it's sexy and I'm letting you. Now you're starting to go overboard. For the time being we are going to play MY way for a bit." Really now, how long did she think she was going to get away with manhandling him?

With eyes the size of saucers, Orihime 'meep-ed' as he looped his arm around her hips and reached down with the other to roll her nipple between his fingers while his tongue immersed itself back into her dripping slit.

Orihime's breath caught as his mouth worked her already over-sensitized pussy; sometimes licking her clit softly and at others pressing hard against her swollen labia. Her head thrashed against his thighs as the fingers on her breast alternated between twisting and pinching. When his mouth began running trails between her puckered hole and her clit, Orihime could no longer hold back the desperate sounds emerging from her throat.

Jyuu pulled back and gazed at the button that was now swollen and poking out of its hood, before giving it a long slow lick with the flat of his tongue. Gods he loved the sweet tang of her fluids, he could devour her all day. The heat and smell of her juices was sending signals to the pleasure center of his brain urging him to put her the fuck down and bury his cock balls deep in her. But not yet, he wanted to drag her torment out as long as possible, she kicked him in the head for Gods sake!

She was grasping for something, anything to hold onto, writhing and arching in pleasurable torture. Her legs were quivering, and her cunt was throbbing madly. It felt like lava was flowing though her veins and she was burning up from the inside out.

With her eyes watering, she was only able to whimper. "Please, more…"

Jyuu chuckled against her folds. "As you wish, but tell me – who makes you feel like this Orihime? Who makes your pussy drip like this?

"Y-you do." Her body was shaking in need.

"And who am I, young lady?" He wanted nothing but total submission from her.

"C-captain Ukitake!"

Jyuu frowned drawing her clit between his teeth, biting lightly, and flicking the tip of his tongue over the nubbin. "I told you to call me something else Orihime…what was it?"

Her legs thrashed. "J-j-jyuushiro…oh s-shit! Oh Gods!"

"Good girl" With last pluck to her pink nipple below, his hand reached up and joined his mouth sliding two fingers into her sopping core. Thrusting them in and out, and twisting them to rub that spot that seemed to made her legs shake and a low keening noise to come out of the back of her throat.

There was a familiar ball tightening in her lower body, and the burn continued to build as he worked her over relentlessly. With each swipe of his tongue, and plunge of his fingers caused her body to tense even further. Orihime's breaths were ragged, her ample chest heaving, and her eyes screwed shut with the assault on her senses.

"J-just a little…nnnghhhaaahh!" Her body suddenly released, causing explosions behind her eyelids. The back of her head dug into his thighs as she arched away from his chest, her mouth open in a silent scream. Wetness gushed from her entrance, and he lapped it up like a starved man. His greedy tongue continued to work against her, causing her body to convulse sharply in his hold.

Swimming in the sensations being wrought upon her body, Orihime desperately tried to force her consciousness back into play. Soon would be the culminating moment of her devious plan. All would be for naught if she didn't get her act together.

_To be continued…_

***SS***

_A/N: I wonder if I could stretch this lemon into 7,000 words? _

_Reviews motivate me to finish this smutacular story. Please hit the little blue link below and let me know what you think. This means you, shadow readers! I won't think any less of you for reading this. Promise!_

_Ok, now I need to finish beta-ing the latest chapter of "Apperception" for brendabond. If you haven't already, you should check it out._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Holy crap, only one more chapter after this! Then I can work on my other fluffy/fun story Stranger than Fiction! I would also like to thank Brendabond for being kind enough to beta this chapter since I was beating my head against a wall with it.  
_

_I do not own Bleach, if I did I would have a few anime episodes to explain the goddamn Kuchiki family tree. Sojun Kuchiki is Byakuya's father? Really?_

_**Warnings:**__ This chapter contains __**graphic sex**__, mild__** erotic asphyxiation**__, and a__** sad Ukitake**__._

***SS***

Panting heavily, limbs rubbery and shaking, Orihime felt his bruising grip on her waist slacken as she slid back down to the futon mattress. She couldn't even bring herself to be upset that the first parts of her original "kick captain's ass, lose virginity" plan didn't exactly work out. Honestly, she didn't know what she was thinking, her reiatsu was still sealed, and even if it wasn't, he's a hell of a lot stronger than she could ever dream of being.

However, the second part of her plan, and by far the most important, was going to come to fruition soon. The fact that he was now sporting a nearly purple erection and staring at her like a tasty chocolate bean paste cookie meant she was quite possibly about to get the fucking of her life.

With a maniacal grin that would have made Kenpachi proud, Jyuu eyeballed the prone little redhead in the center of his futon. Oh what to do, what to do? It had been entirely too long since he'd had the pleasure of anything other than his right hand, and the images his mind was supplying were not helping his already painful member.

Jyuu crawled over her supine from on all fours and paused, his heavy shaft leaving a trail of pre-cum on her thigh and stomach. His hand reached up to tangle into her red locks, and pulled her head slightly to the right. He leaned in, and Orihime could feel his breath fanning across her neck before he licked across her skin in one long stroke.

"Now that you've calmed down, I have a question. Did you think that you were the only person to spend an excessive amount of time surrounded by hollows?"

Her eyes widened with the implications.

"Hmmm." He breathed in her ear. "It does fade, but it never really goes away. I have a high tolerance for others most of the time, but you really shouldn't have pushed me. I hate that."

Orihime could feel his scowl against her neck, and realized then that she wasn't going to 'quite possibly' get the fucking of her life; she was going to be very fortunate if she could even stand later. With that thought another gush of wetness flowed from between her legs and her body quivered with anticipation.

"I am going to enjoy punishing you tonight young lady." He stilled for a moment and flared his reiatsu slightly, pushing her further into the mattress and drawing the air from her lungs.

She was panting now from both fright and excitement. Gods help her, if she thought fucking him up the ass was hot; the idea of what he is actually capable of doing to her body was nothing short of sinful. When he spoke next, his voice was dark with lust. ""I'm going to fuck you now, my cock is going to drive into you until I fill you to the brim with cum. Oh, and Orihime? I'm not going to be gentle."

Instead of increasing her fright, his nasty words only caused her nipples to harden further and her clit to throb with need. She looked down to see his manhood one last time before it was going to impale her, and even though it wasn't massive, she was sure that the experience wasn't going to be pleasant at first.

Orihime felt him settle between her legs before he grabbed her hair and reclaimed her lips in a brutal kiss. She could smell herself on his face as he dominated her mouth. It made her feel sexy, wild and so very, very naughty. Moaning softly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back just as eagerly. His hand left her hair and began to roam all over her body, causing her to shiver from the pleasure he was invoking. She arched up into his touch and writhed to encourage his roaming digits.

Breaking the kiss, he grasped his erection and began to slide the velvety tip of his length up and down her slit causing her to cry out and whimper. Overwhelmed by the sparks of pleasure from his hot flesh, her hips bucked to try and prolong the delicious contact.

He gasped, and she could feel the puffs of air on the skin of her neck from him trying to control his breathing. Suddenly the blunt head of his cock was pressing against her folds, demanding access. Orihime brought her knees up as his hips pushed forward slightly, and her body opened allowing him entrance. Then, when he was only half inside, he paused, bringing his head up and looking at her with an incredulous expression upon his face.

"What the hell? How are you still a virgin?" he rasped.

Seeing the embarrassed look on her face and being careful to keep his movements as shallow as possible, mostly using the head of his member to penetrate her, Jyuushiro knew that this was going to be painful. Ideally she should be eased into losing her virginity, especially if he ever wanted to get a repeat performance – but damn, she did almost yank out his hair, she did berate him, and she did kick him in the head. Twice. Ah…fuck it!

Orihime's eyes rounded when she saw the wicked smirk appear on his face, knowing what was coming next. Without missing a beat, his hips surged forward, thrusting his hard shaft into her virginal body.

Holding still, Jyuu's eyes were screwed shut as he groaned in pleasure. "Oh fuck! So wet, so fucking tight!"

She nearly ground the enamel off her teeth, and she was sure she broke the skin on his shoulders with her nails. It felt like she was being split in two with a side of unpleasant burning. Did she say he wasn't massive? She was wrong. He was way too fucking big! Her inner walls clamped down on him and tried to force him back out, but he held his hips firm against her.

After a minute, he slid the length of his cock out of her until only the tip remained, and then slammed his hips forward once more causing her to grunt. Slipping a hand between their bodies, he began to rub her clit for her as he set a pace of long hard strokes, jarring her upward with each one.

Orihime could feel the burn of his initial invasion gradually turning into pleasure and she began to grind into his thrusts. The sensations of being filled completely with his throbbing length and the shocks of pleasure his wicked fingers were producing made it so she was thrashing all over the futon and panting heavily.

He pulled back and locked eyes with her as he rolled his hips in a wide arc to insure she was completely stretched. "You like this don't you? You wanted to get fucked tonight didn't you?

"Ngggh! Y-yes! M-more!" Orihime jerked her hips upward as if to try and take him deeper.

That spurred him to pick up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. With a low growl, he began impaling her so hard that the futon began to move from his assault. He then pinched and tugged on her clit causing her to cry out as an immediate rush of pleasure overtook her senses. He continued to roll her button between his fingers, feeling more of her fluids leak down his shaft, moistening his balls as he bore down on her with his reiatsu again.

Without enough air to breathe, the familiar ball of pleasure intensified within her, coiling tighter and tighter.

"Come for me, I want to watch you" he ordered.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Orihime's back arched off the mattress as the tension inside finally exploded. Grinding onto his erection with her ankles now locked behind his back, her mouth opened in a silent scream as wave after wave of bliss rushed over her, magnified by the play of her clit and the lack of oxygen to her system.

It felt like forever before the raw, searing pleasure faded, leaving her limp with satisfaction. Black spots still bloomed in front of her eyes, as she was left shaking and gasping for want of more air than her body could take in.

Teeth clenched, Jyuu continued hammering into her as she spasmed around his length. He let out a deep guttural sound, as he ground his hips against her with his cock throbbing madly and his balls drawing up tight.

Thrusting into her once more, he came hard as liquid heat ripped its way up from his sac with a ferocity he hadn't felt in centuries. Hips thrusting involuntarily, he swore that every ounce of cum he had in his balls was spurting from his dick with the power of his orgasm.

Then it was over. Jyuushiro pulled his deflating erection from her and drew back, collapsing sideways onto the futon as burning of another kind clawed its way up from his lungs.

"Shit." As if uttering a mere word pushed him to the limit, his torso seized and blood erupted from between his lips. He tried in vain to both scramble off the futon and cover his mouth but his overtaxed body was having none of it. The best he could do was to cough over the floor to the side.

Orihime regained her senses quickly, and made a mad dash for the kitchen. She opened cupboards wildly, looking for the one that held glasses. Finding one, she filled it before bringing it back to the futon. She tried to ignore the feeling of his juices running down her thighs as she sat down next to him.

His lower face and palm were covered in gore. It was running from his nose and mouth as he still panted, his face pale when it should have been flushed. He was looking at his hand with a resigned expression. Noticing she had returned with a glass of water, he reached out for it while averting his eyes.

Jyuu was not only depressed, but also mortified. He couldn't even handle something as simple has having sex with another person. Grabbing some of the tissues he kept by the bed for his attacks, he halfheartedly wiped off his hands and face. "You should leave."

Orihime was completely unprepared for him to say that. He just screwed her into the futon, and now is tossing her out over a little blood? No freaking way. Her eyes narrowed. "I can't do that."

His hand clenched around the glass. "You are still young, you should find someone younger and healthier than I am to satisfy you." He chuckled mirthlessly, "I'm amazed I lasted this long tonight. Most of the time, I have an attack in the middle, causing whoever is unlucky enough to be under me to get gore soaked. The ladies don't really care for it."

She huffed. "I was right. You really are an idiot."

Surprised, Jyuu turned just as her hand reached out to cup his cheek. She then planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth getting some leftover blood on her bottom lip. "I'm not afraid of a little blood Jyuu-kun. As I said earlier, you don't know the first thing about me." She smiled widely, "Besides, this just gives me an excuse to be on top next time."

***SS***

_**A/N**__: Ukitake's attack was semi-inspired by the art "Time Grows Short" by Zyephens-Insanity on deviantart. It's mature content. http:/ zyephens-insanity .deviantart. com/ gallery/ #/ d2hnl5z_

_Reviews are always appreciated. No really, they keep me going._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** I tried to write a normal end to this story, really I did. But I sent our favorite couple into the bathroom to get cleaned up, and porn spontaneously happened. I would also like to thank the lovely Brendabond for beta-ing this at the last minute and dealing with my abuse of commas._

_Don't own Bleach, if I did, I wouldn't have to go to the valley to look for a house._

_**Warnings:** Kinky shit. I'm not even going to bother telling you if you've been reading this long._

***SS***

Shunsui walked into the front office of the thirteenth division only to find two third seats huddled in a corner shaking and looking at him with wild eyes.

"Good morning kids! Is Jyuu in?"

Sentaro lifted a shaking hand and pointed toward the door, "C-captain's been v-violated."

"Violated?" Fearing the worst, since it wouldn't be the first time a hollow attacked close to the thirteenth, Shunsui moved quickly into the office/living area and said a silent prayer that his best friend was all right.

Upon crossing the threshold into the darkened room, his eyebrows shot into his hairline. Staining the old tatami mats there was an overturned bottle of lube, several articles of Jyuu's clothing, and also a lovely set of pink lace panties, not unlike the ones his sweet Nanao got from the living world. Mmmm…panties. He should get her to wear them later. Oh that would be delicious.

Tip toeing over to the futon in the corner of the room; he spied a large pink strap-on discarded onto the floor. Okay, that was something he could do without seeing, he didn't need to know that much about his friend's personal life, he only wanted to tease him and possibly know who warmed his bed last night. More than ever if they wore panties like those from the living world. A few more steps and he noticed a pile of bloody tissues on the floor. Shunsui mentally cursed. Jyuu was going to be in a foul mood; especially if his night went like the last time he brought a woman home. He was going to have to be extra cautious to insure that he doesn't get kido blasted back to the Eighth division.

Deciding to be merciful in case the worst did happen last night, Shunsui opened one of the shoji screens slightly to getting some light into the room to naturally wake his best friend. His mouth dropped open with what he saw. Barely covered by the blankets, Orihime Inoue was sound asleep and using Jyuu's arm as a pillow with a small smile on her face. If that wasn't shocking enough, the lower half of both of their faces were covered in dried blood.

Feeling mischievous again, Shun grinned and snuck back to the futon to wake Jyuu up. He was doing them a favor really, what if the Captain Commander stopped by and found two whimpering third seats - that would be terrible! Just has he lifted his foot to prod Jyuu on the side, he decided it would be far more amusing to wake Orihime up first. Lifting his foot a little higher, he nudged her thigh with his toe. She stretched languidly with a big smile playing across her features, and he nearly, just nearly got a flash of nipple before she finally blinked open her sleep filled eyes. It took another 30 seconds before she noticed the smiling pink mass looming over her.

She screeched, grabbed all of the blankets, and bolted for the bathroom closing the door behind her. Leaving behind a very naked, very confused Jyuushiro flailing around as he tried to snap out of a sleepy haze.

***SS***

Shunsui was nearly doubled over in laughter.

Sitting up on the futon, Jyuu positioned his hands so they were coving his bits and pieces, while scowling at his best friend. "I hate you."

"Orihime's looking good, better than she has in a while." At Jyushiro's deepening scowl, Shun grimaced and decided to change the subject.

"Listen Jyuu, you forgot to lock your door last night. You have two freaked out third seats that probably need eye bleach – I know I do after seeing that." He motioned to the discarded strap-on, "They were babbling incoherently about you being violated."

Jyuu grimaced. "Would you happen to have a memory chikan with you, Shun?"

"Do you alter their memories every time they catch you doing something immoral?"

"Maybe." He had the grace to look slightly guilty.

"Well, that does explain a lot about those two. And how you've managed to stay so squeaky clean all these years." Shun moved toward the door, "I'll hit them this time, not to save your newly muddied reputation, but because I actually feel bad for them."

"Give them the rest of the day off too!"

After Shunsui left, Jyuu got up from the futon to lock the door behind him before padding over to the bathroom. He knocked as he slowly opened the door.

"Orihime? Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

Jyuu peeked his head in and found Orihime standing in front of the mirror, folding the last of his blankets and laughing.

"What do you find so funny? I though Shunsui was rude."

"That's not it. We have blood all over us! We look like zombies!" her shoulders were shaking in silent mirth.

"Zombies?"

"The undead. They eat brains and bite pieces off of people's bodies to make more zombies!" Orihime appeared thrilled about looking like a zombie. Jyuu had to admit that their post sex makeout session last night might not have been the best idea.

"That sounds…kind of gross." Jyuu gestured over toward the large shower area, "Maybe we should get cleaned up, my sexy zombie girl?"

Orihime sat on a low bench in the traditional tiled room watching Jyuu play with the water's temperature a bit, trying to get it "perfect" and washing his face. She was enjoying the view as he bent over with his back to her, his testicles looking large and full from the warm water. She also had the overwhelming urge to bite his ass cheek; she smiled, just like a good zombie should. Getting up from her stool, she winced slightly at the pain between her legs from last night. She hoped that he would be a little gentler today, because there was no doubt in her mind what she was about to instigate would probably get turned around on her.

Closing the distance between herself and her quarry, Orihime reached around him, taking his hand off the showerhead and placing it on a high, western style hook. It was warm enough, and she wanted to feel water cascading down both of their bodies for what she had planned. After taking a handful of water and wiping the off dried blood off her face, she stood on her tip toes while tugging on his hair to bring him down for a possessive kiss. When their tongues met, she crushed their mouths together nearly bruising his lips.

Heat and lust raced through Jyuu's body and he pushed his head forward, causing Orihime to tilt her head back at a nearly impossible angle to accommodate his need for a more invasive kiss. She moaned as his mouth worked against hers, and arching her back to press his nearly erect manhood against her stomach. He stepped back half standing in the spray to admire her body while she did the same.

Orihime took a long look at Jyuu before her eyes became fixated on his nipples. One was hardened from the cold air hitting it and from prospective pleasure she was going to give him. Raising her hand to his chest, she trailed her fingers over his pectorals, moving down over his hard abs, and stopping just below his navel before moving back up. She then circled along the outside of his hardened nipple, earning her a sharp intake of breath from her partner. Looking up at his face, she shivered when she saw his eyes were half lidded and glazed over with a dark lust with his mouth slightly open.

Smiling at the look on his face, she rubbed the pads of her fingers over both of his sensitive peaks, and heard a barely audible whimper escape his mouth. Orihime then pinched both little red nubs between her thumb and forefinger while guiding him back toward the shower wall.

Jyuu leaned his head back against the tiled wall, closed his eyes, and tried to regulate his breathing. What was this woman doing to him? He was this worked up and she hadn't even touched his cock yet. At his rate he was going to cum far too soon, and he's far from being a teenage kid anymore. Feeling her touch on his hip, he looked down and caught Orihime sinking to her knees with a hand working her folds as she eyed his dick hungrily. Noticing her smirk, he realized that she probably did want him to cum so she could "punish" him for it. Oh hell no. Maneuvering around her, he went to the other side of the shower to grab the stool, and motioned for her to stand up.

Orihime was only slightly put out that she had been thwarted. Looking at Jyuu's face, he was definitely onto her little scheme, and by the feral grin, it looked like he had come up with one of his own. She shivered in anticipation.

Jyuushiro pushed her up against the tiled wall, enjoying the way her nipples puckered from the loss of warm water. He set the low bathing bench down in front of her and lifted her leg over his shoulder. Gently running his digits along her vulva, he chuckled as her head tilted back and her hand grasped the shower bar for support. A needy moan escaped her throat as he pushed an elegant finger into her wet slit. The digit explored her weeping sex, before curling and pressing on a spot that sent white hot bolts of pleasure up her spine. Eyes twinkling with amusement, he leaned forward and lashed out at her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue.

Whimpering, Orihime gasped for air as her legs shook from the dual assault of his tongue and finger. She was completely unaware that her hips had started to buck against his face in need. She was still so sore, but another ache between her legs was building up to an almost unbearable degree.

"More…" was all that she was able to choke out.

Jyuu looked up at her while his nose was buried deep in her curls, "As you wish, my lady."

He added a second finger into her quivering sex, and he felt her wince. Jyuu frowned; he had almost forgotten it was her first time last night. He wasn't going to be able to take her in the conventional way.

Pulling out his fingers and retreating, he heard the desperate sounds for release she was trying to hold back. Her hand reached out and gripped his hair, trying to yank him forward and back to her core. Jyuu chuckled again, and pried her fingers loose from his hair to stand.

Looking down into her eyes, he traced his thumb over her lips. "Orihime, I know you are sore from last night, and I know you ache," he grinned, "for other reasons. I want to try something different, do you trust me?"

Orihime's eyes snapped open; she scowled at him, "Um, yes," an impatient sound came from the back of her throat, "...Can we continue now?"

Jyuu began a series of open-mouthed kisses leading from her shoulders up to her ear. "So eager. Relax my lovely Hime, I'll make sure you scream with pleasure."

Guiding her down to the bench partially under the warm spray of water, he indicated that he wanted her to lie on her stomach, with her sex barely hanging over the end, and her knees brushing the tiled floor. Orihime complied, even though she had an idea as to what he was up to. Remembering last night, and the look of bliss on his face as she took him with her strap-on, she figured that she could try this at least once.

Jyuushiro was glad that not only was she aroused, thus more relaxed, but seemed to be in a state that she would readily agree to almost anything as long as she got off. Swiping his finger through her dripping folds once more, he then traced one digit up to her spread rear cheeks. Gently, he tickled her pucker, smirking when he felt the shiver that ran though her body. Slowly he eased his long finger into her ass stopping when he was knuckle deep. Her fluids were an excellent lubricant; he found his finger glided in and out of her as he twisted it easily. He groaned, this was going to be such a tight fit.

"This might be uncomfortable at first." He warned, "You are going to need to relax completely."

Orihime grasped the legs of the stool when she felt a second finger push its way into her puckered entrance. The stretching sensation was very different from losing her virginity. This was more awkward, but the sharp pains lessened quicker due to the slower pace Jyuushiro was taking with her this time around. When she felt him scissoring and twisting his fingers while being a little more forceful, she arched her back and let out a low keening noise.

Looking down at the gleaming trail of pre-cum dripping from the tip of his member, it would seem that his restraint had finally been pushed to its limit. Removing his fingers, he moved forward grasping his hard length, sliding the velvety head between her drenched sheathe and her recently stretched entrance. Aligning his cock with her opening, Jyuu held Orihime's shoulder with one hand while pressing the nearly purple head of his cock against the slightly open pucker. He let himself sink in slowly until the head disappeared, all the while hissing in pleasure and making small rocking movements to ease himself in further.

"Shit. You are so tight!" he breathed as his hips flexed forward again, sliding him deeper within her.

Orihime's eyes were screwed tightly shut and she was biting her bottom lip, unable to stop the needy sounds coming from his intrusion of her body. Whimpering and moaning softly, she then pushed back on him until his balls were flush with her sopping sex. Panting, she wiggled around trying to get used to the sensations that were flooding her brain. Reaching down, she tried to rub her clit, but growled when she found the bench was in the way.

"Hold on! I have to…" she lifted herself up gingerly, mindful of the throbbing length she was still impaled on, and shoved the bench out from under her. Sinking back down onto her hands and knees, she put her head on her forearm and began to rub her clit while tentatively thrusting back on the intruder deep in her ass. And although there was still a slight burning sensation lingering, she was more than ready for him to get a fucking move on with things.

Jyuu had never felt anything like the vice grip and searing heat that was currently around his cock. His past relationships, if you could even call them that, had never progressed to this level. The rest of his sanity was quickly slipping from him, so be began a desperate grind against her plush backside to finish stretching her out.

"Nggh, will you hurry up already?" Orihime was glaring at him over her shoulder.

That was the only encouragement Jyuu needed. With a grunt to acknowledge he heard her, he clutched her hips roughly and began to thrust. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he looked down and watched his rod sliding in and out of that stretched rung of muscle, burning the image into his mind for the many, many nights of masturbation that were sure to follow an act such as this. As his pleasure rose, a loud moan from his highly aroused partner audibly bounced off the tile walls, further fueling his actions.

"Mmm…what was that Orihime?"

The sensations were driving her mad, tears were leaking down her face. Orihime never thought she would enjoy something like this, but the heavy sacs of his balls slapping against her clit as he drove his cock into her body only stirred her more. She found herself trying to articulate words, trying to demand more from him, but each time she opened her mouth, she could only moan, her tongue unable to form syllables.

All her mind could do was focus on the feelings he was evoking while he pulled his cock nearly all the way out of her body before slamming right back in. She had both of her forearms and hands on the wet floor, trying to find purchase as her body was pushed further and further away from the shower spray by her lover's relentless pounding.

As his hips kept thrusting, now of their own accord. Jyuu's hand moved down to cup her sex, his thumb working her clit as he shoved two of his digits into her sheathe. The hot tension in her lower body was building, the heat between her legs rising to almost an unbearable level.

"You're getting real tight around my cock, you're going to come for me aren't you? You like being fucked in the ass, taking it hard just…like…argh this!" Jyuu punctuated his last words with thrusts bordering on abusive.

The ball of heat that was tightening in Orihime's womb finally exploded outward, causing her to shriek in ecstatic abandonment as her orgasm washed over her. Her juices began flowing down her thighs and mixing with the water from the shower. Jyuu continued to plunder her with both his fingers and cock, trying to prolong her peak as long as he possibly could.

Feeling her ass clamp down hard on his erection, Jyuu couldn't take anymore. He could feel every nerve in his body, and fire was dancing up and down each one of them. Gasping, he thrust in once more before his body went rigid and he came hard, nearly losing his grip on consciousness. He groaned once more, cumming within her ass until his balls were empty and there was nothing left to shoot.

Jyuu remained within her for a few moments as he fought to regain his breath. He wasn't going to have another attack after the one last night, but it would be a bit of a downer if he really did lose consciousness now. After a few minutes, he pulled his now flaccid length out of her. Grasping her around the waist, he moved back to sit on the floor with his back supported against the wall and her between his legs.

He buried his face in her wet hair, "Orihime, you are a woman of many talents."

"Um." Her eyebrows drew down, she was unsure how to react to that.

"And your talents will be something I plan on taking advantage of in the future." He ran his thumb over her shoulder.

"I-in the future?" Her eyes met his in surprise. "How?"

He chuckled, and she felt his breath in her ear. "I don't know, but don't think that I'm ever going to let you go now I finally have you."

Orihime turned to look him in the eyes, "Good. I don't want you to."

***SS***

_**A/N: Yes. This sexy short story of sexiness is finished. ;) Please review! It keeps me writing!**  
_

_I might do an Epilogue eventually, but I've got a ton of catching up to do with Stranger Than Fiction. My poor virginal Jyuu is being neglected.  
_

_Last but not least, I'm on vacation until the 8th, so no STF updates until I get back._


	10. Epilogue  Part One

_**A/N:**__ I do not own Bleach; if I did Hollow Butterfly Aizen wouldn't talk so damn much._

_Thank you to Brendabond for being an awesome beta._

_**Warnings**__: Uh, none really. Holy crap I'm slipping! Wait, I do have a personal bitchfest at the end of this thing. So I can warn you about that.  
_

***SS***

**_~~99 years pass~~_**

"Fourth seat Inoue! Your favorite patient is in room twelve!" Isane was teasing her again and it was unappreciated. Orihime groaned. This was the third time this week! Why in seven hells does she always get assigned to patch him up? She was beginning to think that her Captain and Isane were hazing her. Surely, this is what they must do to all the newly seated healers. There was no other explanation as to why she was the only one to heal this patient's injuries.

Since Orihime arrived at the Fourth out of the academy two months ago, she rose up in the ranks faster than she ever imagined. She was in high demand due to her speed at healing and lack of scars her zanpakuto left on patient's bodies. However, she was completely exhausted from the amount of work she was doing. But Captain Unohana gave her a good schedule with weekends off so she couldn't complain that much.

Grabbing the chart for the by far most accident-prone shinigami in all of Seireitei, she noted that he was also due for his annual physical. She smirked as an evil plan formed; this man was taking up for too much of her time. Time that she could be using to heal other patients, ones that were out in the field fighting hollows, not…what did he do this time? Oh, impaled himself on his own zanpakuto while walking. She rolled her eyes. Of course he did. That's it, she had to keep him from coming back for at least a week, and nothing made you avoid the Fourth in fear like your annual physical.

Orihime frowned; hopefully he didn't damage himself too badly today, it was Friday afternoon and she wanted to have the energy left over to do something this weekend. Maybe if Rangiku wasn't too busy, she could pop over there and play with her and Captain Abarai's kids for a while. She smiled thinking of the little brats; they were certainly a handful to watch. Orihime had met Ran while she was lecturing at the academy; they had bonded over boob talk and became almost inseparable immediately. Maybe they could make udon with bean paste and hot sauce tonight. Then she could tell the kids a story about marauding robot hollows before bedtime…

Orihime mentally shook her head to get her thoughts on track. She got back to her task at hand, looking over the chart of one Captain Ukitake and coming up with the rest of her idea. There was a chance he would report any abuse to her Captain, and there was also the small chance he would _like_ what she was about to do. Looking at him you would never guess, but she had heard rumors that he and his late wife had a hell of a wild streak. She died 30-something years ago, and it's been rumored that he hasn't looked at another woman since. Orihime was banking on the fact that he still missed the old lady and would run screaming out of the Fourth never to return. Ok, it was a flimsy plan, but it was all she had. Godsdammit, her patient load was too heavy!

Upon reaching the end of the hall, and loosening her top for maximum cleavage, Orihime steeled her nerves pushing open the door to exam room twelve.

***SS***

Jyuushiro looked up as he heard the door open and his chest tightened upon seeing the back of a head full of ginger hair. It wasn't like the old days when his body was wrought with tuberculosis, that pain he could handle. This pain was from seeing his beautiful wife, alive and healthy, and her not remembering a stitch of their life together. The last time he held her in his arms, she was taking her last breaths, and her body so frail from fighting the disease called cancer. But she had lived a long life, essentially for being a human, and for that he was grateful. Even in her later years, she was still beautiful. He used to joke that finally her hair matched his. She would tell him that all the other old women at the market thought she was a cradle robber and were asking her for advice on landing a young handsome Captain.

Even though it was nearly one hundred years ago, it still felt like it had only been weeks. The Captain-Commander had allowed her to stay in Seireitei after the war due to Unohana's report that Orihime couldn't be considered human any longer due to her powers. The old man was also impressed when she brought back medicine from the real world called antibiotics. That had saved not only Jyuushiro's life, but also the lives of many others in the Rukongai districts since kido healing wasn't widely available out there. He still had scar tissue on his lungs making him more prone to infection, but his days of coughing up blood had long passed. The only concession that she had to make was that they could not procreate. Soul Society, while eternally grateful to the Vizards and Ichigo for the victory over Aizen, had still frowned on hybrids. There was always her next life, she had said, but he lied when he told her not to worry and that those years would pass quickly for him. He was ready to start a family. He had been ready to start a family 99 years ago, and he was damn tired of being patient.

Blinking suddenly he realized that while was reminiscing, Orihime was asking him questions. She was now glaring at him while holding her clipboard. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, what was that Orihime?"

"I said; how did you manage to injure yourself this time?" her eyes narrowed, "And you can call me Inoue."

Ouch. He needed to remember that the woman in front of him was not technically his wife. At least not in this life. Yet. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Well, I was walking by the Hokutan River when I tripped…"

"Forget it, I don't want to know." Orihime leaned down to look at he wound that pierced his side and scribbled on the clipboard. "Captain Ukitake, can I ask you a personal question?"

He perked up. This could be it! "Sure!"

"How are you a Captain? I mean really, you get injured all the time by the silliest things. Two days ago you were here for a paper cut."

Jyuu visibly deflated, "That paper cut was very painful."

He overheard, even though she was muttering to herself mostly while doing a quick kido spell on his wound. "I swear, either you are the clumsiest shinigami that has ever existed, or you just come here to drive me insane."

He smiled serenely at her earning him another glare. He understood why no one could tell Orihime about her past in Soul Society. This version of herself, while having the same basic personality, should be allowed to make her own choices. He was both surprised and annoyed that Rangiku hadn't accidentally spilled the beans yet. After eight children with Renji Abarai he was amazed that Ran could even remember what day it was. Noticing that Orihime was almost done healing him, he thanked the Gods he had spaced out. Having her in close proximity was a beautiful torture. From here he could smell her shampoo. Looking down, he also noticed for the first time that he could see more of her cleavage than usual. As his cock was stirring to half-mast, she pulled away and walked over to the cabinet in the corner. He breathed a sigh of relief. Erections right now are bad; they would lead to either embarrassing questions or him trying to take her on the exam table. Which would be sexy as hell if she was agreeable, but he really didn't think she was ready for that yet.

Orihime walked back over to him holding out a hospital gown. "Put this on. You're due for your annual physical. Might as well get it done today, so we can both get started on the weekend."

Jyuu grimaced. Nothing good could come of this.

***SS***

_**A/N:**__ I've rushed this first part of the epilogue out for a reason. _

_To my readers;_

_First I want to thank everyone who has read this fiction, or left me a review – you rule! _

_Please note that FFnet does not support fiction that is rated MA in their Terms of Service. There is a new program that does a mass reporting of any works outside of FFnet's ToS, and is now being run by an outside source. They then send the offenders list to moderators here for deletions. I can assure you that Ginger Snaps and possibly Stranger Than Fiction will be removed if this continues. If they are removed, you will find updates on AdultFanFiction . net under my penname Sovereign State. At least until I find a more permanent home._

_While I'll admit that I've abused the "M" rating with Ginger Snaps here on FFnet, I am disappointed that moderators have allowed elitist vigilantes with a downloadable .rar program (virus much?) to have so much say over content. Please note that it's not only MA fics that break the ToS - if you have fiction with grammar and spelling mistakes you could have an issue as well since those are technically supposed to be corrected before you upload. Let's not even talk about false positives._

_Don't worry; I'm not leaving FFnet. I just want anyone who cares to know where to find my super pervert stories if they suddenly disappear. ;) But I am curious if there are Bleach oriented fiction sites were I could post my work. If you know of any please hit me with a PM. _

_-Sovereign_


End file.
